1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate to watercraft steering systems, and more particularly, to such systems having an electric actuator which is actuated as an operator turns a steering member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Document JP-A-2005-254848 discloses a steering system in which an electric actuator of the steering device is actuated as an operator operates the steering wheel. The watercraft is thus steered in response to the operation amount of the steering wheel.
External forces on the watercraft are also detected. Based on the detected external forces, a reaction torque is applied to the steering wheel. Accordingly, the operator can feel the external force on the watercraft, such as those caused by water currents for example, directly through the steering wheel, and thus can recognize the movement of the watercraft corresponding to such external force to thereby act without delay.